Mother of War
by Witchy Bee
Summary: OoTP: Molly knows someone in need of mothering. She is a professional now, after all.


Molly Weasley sighed and sipped her tea. The living room clock informed her it was midnight, and those dearest to her were currently safe in their beds. Another Mother's Day, which in this house was certain to be a chaotic affair involving bunches of flowers, gifts, and loving cards. Arthur always tried to cook, and as a result Molly usually woke up to the smell of something burning. Tonks only managed to knock over one vase this year. They all meant well, of course, but such things were best left in the experienced hands of a professional mother.

Honestly, she'd just been grateful that everyone was here and whole. Molly tried to steel herself, because she knew the odds of all her own coming through this war unharmed didn't look good. Seven children and Arthur. Any one of them could become targets.

She heard the front door open then close quietly. Molly tensed, but reassured herself with the notion that the wards would protect them. The clock wasn't indicating anyone risked being in mortal peril. Besides, a Death Eater probably wouldn't stride in so calmly.

Severus Snape was a Death Eater, but also a valuable member of the Order who Molly trusted fully. Remus made an effort, but Sirius simply refused to let old grudges die. The man himself had never given them a single reason to doubt his loyalty. He now stood uncomfortably in the doorway, clearly having seen her. After a few moments, he turned to leave, not wishing to be a disturbance.

"Severus?" Molly whispered. "Get back here, dear, it's all right."

He obeyed immediately. Professional mothers have that effect on people, especially those who think they're too old for mothering. Severus was exhausted and burdened with far too many responsibilities, hugely important worries, but he hid all this behind a mask neutral unpleasantness, which Molly peered right through.

"I apologize for my intrusion," he said evenly. "I assumed you would already be in bed."

"I ought to be, but I can't sleep." She smiled tiredly. "Take off your cloak. Merlin, were you just standing out in the rain? You'll catch a cold that way."

"If you must know, I was waiting for the knight bus," Severus replied stiffly. Molly didn't need to ask why he hadn't just apparated; the poor man was too tired. "And I have potions for curing common illnesses."

"Yes, well, a cup of tea and some proper rest is always better," she scolded gently, reheating the kettle. "Promise me you're at least attempting to take care of yourself, Severus Snape."

He nodded without meeting her eyes. You can't keep the truth hidden from a professional mother.

"Tonight's meeting...ran longer than expected," he said evenly, if only to steer this conversation away from the subject of his own well being. "However, I have nothing new to report. You needn't wake anyone for this."

"What happened?" Molly asked quietly. Her pulse increased sightly.

"The Dark Lord's temper has been...erratic, much like young Potter's. This connection between their minds remains a mystery to him, but I cannot say for how much longer. For now it is our best source of information; there are things the Dark Lord does not tell me. He will seek answers once he has gained enough confidence from torturing his own followers. I still believe he intends to attack the Ministry."

She shivered. "Are you...unharmed?"

"I am fine, Molly." Again, he couldn't look at her.

A twinge of guilt rooted itself deep in her heart. How could she spend so much time fretting over everyone else, and completely fail to notice the man suffering right in front of her? It was her job to take care of him, because Severus fought so hard for all their sakes, putting his life in jeopardy.

"Take off your cloak, Severus."

He complied reluctantly. Now she could plainly see a tear in his black robe, and a deep gash across his chest made by someone's wand or perhaps a crude muggle blade. There had been an attempt at stitching it up, so it wasn't bleeding anymore, but if left untended this cut would become infected.

"Here is what's going to happen," Molly spoke firmly, a note in her voice which suggested any argument was sure to earn you early bedtime without dessert. "I am going to mend that wound. You will go upstairs while I find you something dry for you to wear. I'll bring up your tea, then you will sleep. If you want, you can pretend I'm only doing this because your position is vital and I can't afford to let you die on me. Do you understand me, Severus Snape?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. "Yes, Molly."

"Good." She picked up her wand and set to work healing him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just have," he replied dryly. "But you may, of course."

"Did you visit your mother today? It being Mother's Day and all..."

"Her grave," Severus said flatly, lacking emotion, or at least not showing it.

"Oh. I'm sorry, dear."

"It was over twenty years ago. Nothing for you to be sorry about, Molly."

_Over twenty years...Severus would've been just a boy!  
_  
These dark times took everything from them. He deserved a mother, and Molly had now become a professional mother of war.


End file.
